3/13/2011: The Love of God
Psalm 145:14-20; John 15:9-15 14 The LORD upholds all who fall and lifts up all who are bowed down. 15 The eyes of all look to you, and you give them their food at the proper time. 16 You open your hand and satisfy the desires of every living thing. 17 The LORD is righteous in all his ways and faithful in all he does. 18 The LORD is near to all who call on him, to all who call on him in truth. 19 He fulfills the desires of those who fear him; he hears their cry and saves them. 20 The LORD watches over all who love him, but all the wicked he will destroy. 9 “As the Father has loved me, so have I loved you. Now remain in my love. 10 If you keep my commands, you will remain in my love, just as I have kept my Father’s commands and remain in his love. 11 I have told you this so that my joy may be in you and that your joy may be complete. 12 My command is this: Love each other as I have loved you. 13 Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one’s life for one’s friends. 14 You are my friends if you do what I command. 15 I no longer call you servants, because a servant does not know his master’s business. Instead, I have called you friends, for everything that I learned from my Father I have made known to you. The Love of God Morning service, Rev. Keller: #'Aspects of Love' ##-complex/ multi-dimensional v. 14-17: common grace love - wisdom, moral, intuition, hope, fortitude to all He has made v. 18-20: shift - those who believe, rely on Him; He saves them; special saving/ electing love for those who believe ##*-love of God, as we have deemed it, is too comfortable for modern people; it is much more complicated than what we accept; we simplify: ##*-some reduce/flatten/domesticate God; liberal, all-accepting; too broad, not glorious ##*-some only focus on His saving love for believers; restrictive; narrows God's love ##*-the previous two have resulted in broad and narrow churches ##Love and wrath abide in all at the same time "Don't make me judge you, but I will" - God's love e.g.) if you really love someone: ###you get mad if he/she hurt him/herself ###you confront them (turn them into police if you must) - it is never loving to allow that person to perpetuate sin #'Essence/Definition of His Love'v. 10, 11 ## -Jesus loves his father by obeying Him-He wants you to love Him by obeying Him ##*-He wants you to enjoy the fullness of his love, joy - not transitory; full life flourishing ##*-we were made to experience His joy ##*-parent/child relationship is the closest we have to God's love for us; we are only as happy as our unhappiest child ##there is no greater pleasure than giving someone you love pleasure ##*-bind your heart to someone; their flourishing makes you happy ##*-identify personally, bind to their will ##*-1st thrill of romantic "love" is really your ego, self-serving (parent-child example as most non self-serving) ##*-modern love is just to "feel"; but to just define love as "action" is also to reduce it to stoicism or duty ##-when you love others as God loves you, you limit yourself (cannot indulge in all your heart/flesh desire)- short run, it is painful; long run, it is God-like ##*-human love is a child of poverty - want/lack ##*-God can give, but has no need; if He sounds as if He is in want, it is only because He made Himself, He subjected Himself to be in pain when we are in pain # Where to get Power #*-no greater love than to give your life for a friend #*-Eastern religions believe all souls are collective, there is no personal individual soul #*-God knows and loves each of us on a personal level #*-God is flooded in perfect love - Trinity #*-He created us so we can share in His love (He doesn't need us) #*-love here on earth is to get ready for the future in Heaven Evening service, Rev. Schuster: (still need notes for this) People are too comfortable with the concept; it's more complex, rich #Aspects Psalm 147: the multi dimensionality of God's love #Essence (definition) #Where do you get the power